Beyond the Curtain
by RampgingLemons
Summary: Reborn Fic. Due to an un-expected circumstance.. I am now an Eevee. There are freaks out to get me, and my friend named his Zangoose over my dead body. That, and I'm now the proud Pokemon of a beautiful Goddess named Brianna. Great


Well, I know I said I'd work on my other story, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Blood, but this story has been raging my mind and I won't ever be able to get OoB into my mind again if I don't write this story down...So here we go

This is a "Reborn" Story, with the idea of it from other writers (Sgreman, FirebirdXoX [You should totally check out their stories, they're amazing~] and many others.) and I felt like writing my own. I will be using some of Sgreman's ideals..Such as the "Not" Pokemon, but I know I can't even hope to match the greatness he wrote ;3 plus its still undecided if ill actually use the "Not" yet or not~ ;p

This'll be completely in only one person's view, or so I hope, just like the other stories. However it'll shift to 3rd person if its an out-of-body experience, something you need to know despite the person not knowing it was happening and if a character is telling a story I'll shift over to their PoV.

Summary: Reborn Fic. Due to an un-expected circumstance.. I am now an Eevee. There are freaks out to get me, and my friend named his Zangoose over my dead body. That, and I'm now the proud Pokemon of a beautiful Goddess named Brianna. Great~

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, the idea of a "Reborn" story, or anything really besides the laptop i used to write this down. Happy reading

-=-=

_Running. Always running. I felt my legs, all four of them, slam into the ground as I ran. **Run!** My insides screamed. **He's coming! He's coming to take you! Run! Don't stop! Run!**_

_I kept running, never stopping. I felt the breeze slide past my face, brushing across my ears before I skidded to a stop quickly, inches away from falling off a cliff and to my death. **Run!** The voice yelled._

"_I.. I can't!" I spoke out at last, barely hearing the chuckle behind me. I turned, seeing only a silhouette of a man standing above me._

"_This won't hurt little one." He said in a soothing voice, raising his hand to show the shadow of a knife, gripped tightly in his left hand. "Won't hurt at all." He slung it down at me and then –_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_Crunch_.

I groaned, feeling my hand slowly lift from the remains of a half-broken alarm clock as I opened my eyes. The dream lingered but I paid it no mind. It was the fifth time I had the nightmare for the past two weeks and it was getting old.

I slid my feet off the side of my flat square bed, noting how far away the floor was as I slid down onto my feet. I wearily looked around, glancing only once to the mirror to view myself.

I was rather ugly, in my opinion, long brown hair that hung down to my waist in a tangled mess. Large bags under my blue eyes from lack of sleep in my recent nights, causing my normally bright orbs to be dry and dull. I stood straight, examining my slim frame and my small bust grumbling as I poked at the left mound. "Small still."

I peeled of my night shirt, being just a thin purple shirt, then pulled the pants down and kicked them off. The pants, of course, matched the shirt. I examined my room, unsure why I did so since I saw it everyday, being rather small with just a small dresser in the room (with a now busted alarm clock resting on top of it) that laid beside my bed. Nothing else was in the room except the discarded clothes. Nothing else needed to be.

I made my way to the dresser, pulling out my usual brown shorts and red tub-top and putting them on rather sloppily, a strap hanging down my arm. For some reason, I didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter today. I made my way outside the room, walking down the only stairs in the house that were right in front of my door, all the steps being mold covered and broke off in certain places.(How I didn't fall down these,ever, is beyond me)

I walked past the living room, heading for the door that went outside and I ignored the two mounds resting on the one piece of furniture in the room. A single couch, with two loads of nothing on top of it.

Sighing I exited the house, looking up at the sky. It was a dull red, must be morning. Probably around six. No one was up yet. No one would know.

I walked, through the small town I always lived in since I was born. It was a small town by the name of "Pebble". Nothing else, just Pebble. It was located on one of the islands that were located near Kanto, one of the most famous continents.

I was in my musings about how small and pointless this was (I did that a lot that day for some reason. I'll get to it later) to live in this small town, when a boy ran up to me. He was a year younger then me, myself being 16, with short brown hair hidden under his yellow cap and he was wearing a pair of shorts with a yellow-blue striped shirt and a pair of white sneakers.

He smiled up at me with excitement in his eyes. "Lil'!" He called, my nickname apparently. "I couldn't sleep, I guess you couldn't either.. Tomorrow is the day! We'll get to be trainers!" That's right, every year there was a man who came over and took examinations. If we passed the exam, we could be trainers. I never took it, never wanted to be a trainer.

"If we pass it." I said with a uncaring voice. The boy looked a bit saddened at my words but quickly perked up again. Hyper kid.

"I couldn't sleep! I mean, I was so excited! I'm going to Kanto. What about you?" I shook my head.

"I haven't really though about it, I just..couldn't sleep." I couldn't tell him about my dreams, he'd get worried and then yell it across the entire town. "I guess I'd go to Johto, though, it always seemed like a great place to go.."

He frowned and tilted his head at me, knowing I was holding something back, but he nodded at my second statement. "Okay then" He quickly grinned and pulled off a yellow back pack, I don't know how I missed it before, and started to dig through it. "Look Lil' I have a surprise!" He pulled out an egg. A Pokemon egg. It was silver in color with a large red M across it and several other red markings across the rest of the shell.

I shrugged. "And?" I asked, not really caring. I felt a small amount of guilt as the boy pouted. "Sorry Zane, I'm not all that interested in your..What is it exactly?" He smiled as I asked, forgetting my earlier comments.

Zane held it closer to my face before answering, grinning like a child with a new toy. "Its a Zangoose! My dad got it for me for my tenth birthday from a Breeder!" I nodded, feeling a small bit of envy as I've never gotten a birthday present except for peace when my parents had left for my 10th birthday.

"That's great Zane. I think I'm going to take a walk now, bye." He frowned and tilted his head as I began to walk away.

"Where you walking to?"

I ignored him, and he didn't follow. I slid into the forest, enjoying the peaceful chattering of Chatot's chirps and the gently rustling of the leaves as Pokemon went through them. I didn't stop walking until I came to a cliff and I stared down. At first, I thought I'd see roaring waves slapping up against the side of the cliff. But I didn't. I saw nothing, it was nothing. Darkness.

_**RUN!**_ It was back! And I wasn't dreaming. My body quickly shifted to alert and I let out a soft gasp, turning around. I had to run. I had to! He was coming.. Wait. It was only a dream. There was no one here..

But then I heard a rustle behind me. I turned and stared in shock at the man standing before me. He was thin but built on muscle, wearing a ripped open vest that showed his chest and a pair of green shorts that went to his knees, and on his side was a holster for the knife, which rested in his hand. He had shaggy brown hair and an unkempt beard that covered half of the bottom of his face, and his brown eyes glared into mine.

"Give me the money kid.." He rasped out, moving towards me with his knife held up. I looked around, hoping for someone to save me or maybe even something to help me fight off this mad man. I could tell he wasn't from Pebble. I knew everyone from Pebble. He had to be from another island, or another area all together.

"W..what money?" I managed to stammer out, hesitantly taking a step backward but quickly forcing myself forward again as I felt the ground shift under my feet. The cliff was unstable!

He growled and lunged forward at me, slicing at my chest and barely making a rip in the fabric of my top. "Don't play games with me kid! Your Lilith Rain! Your parents are the notorious DrunkOMatics! They make a Million a day! I know your in on it, now gimme the money and I won't hurt you!" His words were slurred together by rage and hunger, I could see his ribs press against his skin despite the muscle he had on his body.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I cried out and he let out a primal scream and lunged at me, barely missing with the knife but causing me to stumble backwards, right off the edge of the cliff. He gasped as I screamed and fell, he reached for me with his free hand, his eyes wide and fearful as he realized what he did.

I let my screams stop and I started laughing instead. This was it.. I was going to die. All because of those idiot parents of mine. Those two _useless_ lumps on the couch had gotten me into trouble, and I paid the price.

I looked up towards the man and waved at him as I fell, and then, I felt nothing. I didn't want to die, but I was going to. I felt water crash up against me as I completed my thought, slamming me every which way until I was finally forced under.

I saw so many colors. They swam past me like fish, maybe they were fish, and I felt happy. I was so peaceful down here, here in the water. I thought I hated the ocean, but it felt so warm. So relaxing. I could just close my eyes, and sleep.

So I did, I slept. My eyes grew heavy, my lungs filled with water, and I slept.

-=-

Where was I? I didn't know, I didn't feel anything anymore. I sat up, looked around, then laid back down. Everything was black around me, everything. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

I was scared, my hands were shaking (Or I think they were) and I felt alone. More alone then I ever felt before.

"Hello..?" I said slowly, hoping that something didn't come out to eat me. "Is anyone here?" I managed to get up to my feet, my legs wobbling and forcing me onto my hands and knees. "Ugh, where am I?"

"Oh your no where special, just the between." Said a slightly bored voice. I quickly turned towards where it came from, and gasped. In front of me was Celebi. The little green fairy floated around me three times before coming to a stop. "Your quiet."

I stared at it, stunned by seeing such a rare legendary Pokemon. "How're you, I mean.. Why're you..Whats going on?" I asked at last, stumbling for words and forcing my gaze away from Celebi.

The little fairy crossed its arms in front of its chest and smiled, the best it could. "You died."

"Oh" I guessed that part already. "Why?"

"You fell off a cliff and drowned, didn't feel a thing because the shock disconnected your brain before your lungs filled." It floated over to me and sat down. In the air.

"I see.." I sighed. "Is this the afterlife? Less then I hoped for."

Celebi still smiled and shook his, or her, head. "I'm afraid this isn't the afterlife. You didn't make it that far. You still have things to do, and I'll get you a way to do them." I tilted my head to the side, despite myself.

"How? I mean, you can send yourself through time but are you just going to send me to the beginning of the day or something?" Celebi shook its head at my question.

"As you said, I can send myself through time. But only if I existed in that time. I can't go to places with grief and sorrow or I start to die, however. I cannot change what is to be, you were meant to die. Just as all things are, but yours came sooner. No, what I offer is a second chance in a new life" I nodded slowly, thinking about it.

"I guess, but.. What will I come back as? I'm not stupid enough to believe you'd send me back as a new born human.. So what?" Celebi floated around me, smiling its small smile.

"Your quite.. Perceptible for a human." It let out a soft giggle, or a chuckle?, and floated around me faster. "Your right, if you return you'll return not as a human, but as a Pokemon." He, or she?, said and stopped itself in front of me, crossing its small arms. "What do you say?"

I frowned, thinking about it. I didn't want to die. But did I really want to return as a Pokemon? I guess it would be alright, but I didn't want to know Pebble. I had to forget Pebble. "Okay, but only if I'm not put with anyone, or have any chance of seeing, someone from Pebble until I have a trainer."I smiled, thinking I wouldn't have a trainer for a long time anyways.

Celebi floated around me, not talking for what seemed like hours before stopping in front of me again. "Very well human. You will be reborn. If you didn't request that, you would've been that Zangoose your friend has but now you'll be something else.." Celebi smiled again. "Bye bye."

"Wait I.." I never finished my sentence, as I felt something close around me.

And then, there was nothing.

-=-=

_Warm.._ Was my first thought as I opened my eyes, feebly pushing against the walls around me._ Can't breathe, must escape_. I pressed harder against the walls, hearing a successful "crack" of them crumbling. _Yes! Air!_ I breathed in deeply, then tumbled out of the wall as I pressed through its final layer.

I fell a large distance and landed flat on my face, goo slipping down my body. _Ugh_ I thought, slowly pushing myself up with my.. Paws? I looked down. I had four brown paws, and I felt something large swish behind me. I glanced back to see a large fluffy tail with a white tip flowing around. I turned out of impulse, trying to bite at it but fell flat on my face as soon as I moved my paw.

I couldn't walk yet, and now I barely had any energy. I could feel my tummy rumble and I let out a pitiful cry, unable to stop myself before it came out.

A door opened, flooding the room in light and a shadow moved towards me. I felt scared, it was him.. It had to be. He was going to stab me. But.. I was wrong, a girl was in front of me. As I saw her, I instantly felt attached.

All I saw was those wonderful brown orbs that seemed to stare into my very soul.

"Welcome to my world, little Ren." She said, and then everything went black.

-=-=

I wearily opened my eyes, instantly locking eyes with the brown orbs that lulled me to sleep. "Hey there little girl. Hungry?" I let out a soft cry as the tip of a bottle was pressed into my small mouth. I suck hungrily, enjoying the taste of the formula as it flowed into my mouth.

I was on my back in the girl's arms and I took this chance to study her. She had soft lime-green hair that rested on her shoulders, small drips of water sliding down her body from the hair. She had a average sized bust, larger then mine was but not too large, and lovely tanned skin. Her face was a heart shape and over all seemed to be perfect.

The most obvious part was that she was not wearing anything at all and her wet body was pressing against me. She must have just gotten out of the shower. I felt my cheeks burn under my fury coat and I doubled my efforts on the nip in my mouth, focusing on drinking.

The girl giggled and waited until I was done before lifting me up, the bottle falling onto the floor. "Oh your so cute Ren. Can you say Brianna?"

I shook myself slightly in her hands and let out a "Brianna!" in excitement. I then blinked and tilted my head as Brianna giggled, I figured that was her name, and held me against her chest. I wondered why I was so excited from just learning her name, but quickly dismissed it as she scratched behind my ears. I probably should have thought it odd that it felt so good, but with the feeling over-powering my mind, thinking was out of the question.

"Good little Ren. That's right though. Its Vee!" She let out a giggle again and put me down on the ground. "You try to get used to walking okay? I've got to go get some clothes on. Then I'll show you to my sisters. I'm sure Hitoyo, Taka, Megan, and Yuru will want to see you too!" I tilted my head at her words but nodded, deciding it was better to just wait to find who she was talking about myself later then ask questions now.

Brianna patted me on the head and left the room, shutting the door to the room behind her. I took in my surroundings, finding myself in a small room that had a couch (which was what Brianna was sitting on when she fed me) with a brown coffee table in front of it, a large bed that looked like the tallest bed I had ever seen, and a huge mirror in the corner of the room.

I slid myself to my new legs, wobbling. It felt so strange to do this after being used to having two legs but I forced myself to stand up straight until I stopped wobbling. After the wobbling stopped I shaking made my way towards the mirror, pausing after each step.

I was so into focusing on walking that I didn't notice the door reopen or the three figures that peeked in and watched me in interest. It wasn't until I had stopped for the twelfth time that I felt something.. something pulling on my brain. I looked towards the wall out of instinct and saw three shadows, belonging to figures not too much bigger then me.

I turned myself around and stared at the door, blinking a couple times as I saw a large reddish-orange Pokemon with a fluffy orange tail and mane around its neck standing beside a slimmer blue Pokemon that had the biggest blackest eyes I've ever seen with (what I thought was) fins on the top and sides of its head, and a pure black Pokemon with golden rings around its large round ears and round tail. I was staring at a Vaporeon, Flareon, and an Umbreon.

"Um.. Hello there." I said slowly, struggling to lift my legs to move towards them. I could feel myself heating up, getting tired just from my short trip across the soft carpet. I was surprised when the Umbreon and Vaporeon rushed to my side and pressed themselves against me, letting me straighten up. "What are you doing..?" I asked hesitantly, moving my head back and forth to stare at them.

"Oh hush dear, we're helping you." The Vaporeon said, smiling at me with its thin mouth that was nearly invisible against its body. The Vaporeon nudged me with its nose, then licked behind my ears causing me to jump back in alarm at the friendly gesture.

"W..Whoa whoa, what are you doing?" I asked, scrambling backwards, causing my still inexperienced body to fall backwards, right onto my tail. I yelped and jumped up swishing my tail around to make sure it was okay.

"Ha look at that, the stupid newborn doesn't even know how to walk yet." The Flareon said, holding its head up as if it was proud of something and standing in front of me.

The Umbreon headbutted the Flareon, glaring. "Hush Megan. You couldn't even talk when you were born, so don't act like that to your little sister." Megan hung her head down and nodded.

I tilted my head, my ears tilting to the side. "Sister..? But I've never met her before.." I trailed off, of course I never met her before! I was just born! I could feel the Vaporeon rubbing herself against me, cooling me down with her slightly damp body, but I pulled away and walked a few shaky steps away. "I don't have a sister. Who are you guys anyways?"

The three Eeveelutions looked at each other before the Umbreon let out a sigh. "I guess it's our fault for not being there when you were born." The Umbreon walked over to the Vaporeon and rested its head on the Vaporeon's shoulder, who put its tail around the Umbreon's tail.

Before I could say anything the Vaporeon nodded its head towards me and smiled again. "You see, my name is Taka. I am your mother." I stared at her with wide eyes and she continued talking. "These two are your sisters, Hitoyo and Megan. You have a brother, Yuru. He's a Jolteon. Your father is..well, he _was_ an Espeon." Her eyes clouded with grief and I felt a strange urge to walk up and comfort the odd Vaporeon, who claimed it was my mother, but I didn't act on these urges as I had no proof she was my mother.

Megan and Hitoyo pushed themselves against Taka, who smiled at her children and licked both of them on the ears. They looked expectantly at me, wanting me to join their little family.. But I couldn't. I _had_ a mom. Then again.. She wasn't good for anything.. So maybe letting this Vaporeon be my mother wouldn't hurt? Then why did I feel so.. Guilty?

"Um.." I began slowly, trying to distract myself. "I'm Ren. Or that's what Brianna called me.." The Eeveelutions looked at each other and nodded, padding their way over and wrapping themselves around me in a small circle.

"Hello Ren." Taka said, licking my ears again. I instantly felt like melting against her, and I felt myself instinctively let out soft "Vee's" of pleasure. Megan let out a soft grunt sound and sat down beside me, her warm body heat canceling out the dampness of Taka's body water. Hitoyo nuzzled my side and smiled at me with her thin black lips.

"Your gonna love it here you know Ren? It's really great! But I wonder what you'll be.." I frowned and tilted my head, confused at Hitoyo's words but before I could say something the door opened up and Brianna was standing there in the door way. Instantly feeling excited at the sight of her, I wiggled myself free of the Eeveelutions bodies and ran forward, stumbling each step but I still managed to get to her feet and rub myself against her leg.

I heard a soft chuckle behind me but ignored it as Brianna lifted me up and smiled a bright smile. I felt safe in that smile and I let out a happy "Vee!", causing Brianna to giggle again.

"Hey there Ren. Met your little family huh?" She grinned and looked down at the three Eeveelutions. "Wheres Yuru?"

Taka answered her. "Off training with your big sister Brianna." Brianna nodded, and I tilted my head.

"She understood you?" I asked Taka from Brianna's arms.

Taka nodded, smiling. "Of course my sweet Ren. She knows how to speak all the Eeveelutions except for yours, since we were all evolved before she came to be." I nodded slowly and Brianna bent her knees and rubbed Taka's head. What did she mean, except for mine?

"Your so good to your kids Taka." She cooed, rubbing along her back with one hand only to laugh as Megan and Hitoyo nuzzled her hand as well. "Okay okay, I only have two hands guys!" She laughed and took turns petting all of them before sitting on her couch again, yawning with me resting on her lap and the three Eeveelutions jumping up beside her.

I took a chance to examine what she was wearing now, which wasn't much and looked outdoorsy. She was wearing a pair of green pants that had small chains hanging off the sides, all about the size of the pocket in length but looked pretty thick and there was small hooks at the end of the chain, so the chains might be for Pokeballs. She was wearing a orange tub top that had spaghetti straps that hung on her shoulders tightly and a pair of odd red shoes that were tied tightly in a single knot. Lastly she had a Lime Green headband that blended into her hair tied across her forehead, and it had a Pokeball icon on the front of it.

I rubbed my cheek up against her chest, causing her to giggle and lift me up in the air. "Your such a good girl Ren. And your a fast learner too! How long did it take you to walk so good?" I tilted my head and frowned, trying to figure out how to tell her.

"Not very long" Mot- I mean, Taka said, smiling her small smile again. "She was already walking slowly by the time we came in here." Brianna's smile grew larger and she held me close to her. "She's a very good Eevee"

I felt my blood run cold as I heard Taka say that. I was.. an Eevee? I smacked myself mentally for not realizing it sooner and silently cursed Celebi for turning me into a ball of fluff!

I felt Brianna shaking me and I looked up at her, seeing her eyes full of worry. "You okay there Ren? You spaced out for a moment." I nodded again and licked her cheek, reassuring her. "That's good!" She smiled and kissed my forehead. "I think its time to see what your made of though Ren." Taka gasped me beside me while I tried to figure out what she meant.

"But she was just born Brianna.." Taka said crossly, her eyes narrowing.

Brianna patted Taka on the head and stood up, holding me in her arms. "I know that Taka, I was going to put her against Yuru. He only started training a few weeks ago.." She said nodding, agreeing with her own logic.

"And he hasn't stopped training ever since!" Taka argued back but a soft touch by Brianna's hand behind her head-fins made her angry gaze waver.

"Don't worry, Yuru isn't dumb." I heard Megan let out a scoff as Brianna said this. "He won't hurt his little sis." Again another scoff, this time from Hitoyo. "And I don't think he has it in him to beat Ren anyways!" She lifted me up again, and let out a soft "Vee.." uncertain about what was going to happen.

-=-=

I jumped as I was suddenly shaken from my resting place in Brianna's arms. I groaned and looked up, seeing Brianna smiling down at me. "Hey there sweetie. You think your up to a little spar?" I nodded, figuring she was going to make me do it either way, and she put me down on the ground in front of her.

I felt my legs wobble slightly under me before I jumped as I heard a chuckle in front of me. I looked up, seeing a large yellow Jolteon staring at me with his mouth curved into a cocky smirk. "Hey there runt. Having problems standing?" He asked teasingly, his eyes narrowing and I glared at him. This must be Yuru.

"Be nice to your sister.." Said a voice from behind me and I glanced back to see Taka, Megan, and Hitoyo standing at a door way behind Brianna. Yuru just let out a chuckle and shrugged (The best a Jolteon can) and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Whatever Mom, she's still a runt. Look at that. Barely three inches high." He chuckled again and I let out a growl, which did nothing but sound adorable. I cursed Celebi again for putting me in this fluff ball body.

"Now Yuru, be nice or no treats." Said a new voice behind Yuru. I looked up, seeing a tall woman with black hair put up in a bun and she was wearing a long red, with white clouds across it, Kimono that went all the way to her slipper wearing feet. "Do not mock my sisters Pokemon."

Yuru made no indication that he heard her except that his narrowed eyes became slightly less narrowed.

I heard Brianna giggle from behind me. "Thanks Miki. Lets get started okay?" Miki, the woman in the Kimono, nodded and smiled. "Oh can I borrow your Pokedex Miki? I have no clue what moves an Eevee starts out with." Brianna asked and Miki handed over an odd red square device, which snapped open revealing two screens and an eyeball on the back of the top screen which stared right at me.

The eyeball was clear blue and didn't look human at all, it looked more like a small Camera lens.

"Wait.. What is a Camera Lens?" I asked myself silently, before jumping as the Pokedex beeped and began to speak.

"_Eevee. Level 5. Status: Newborn. Healthy. Ability: Adaptability. Moves Known: … … … Error. System error. Restarting."_ There was another beep and the eye ball on the Pokedex grew dark.

"Uh, sis. Your Pokedex crashed.." Brianna said uncertainly, handing it over to Miki who stared at it with a confused expression on her face.

"That's odd.. It never has done that before." Miki stared at it thoughtfully before pocketing it somewhere in her Kimono. "An Eevee knows Tackle, Growl, and Helping Hand when it first is hatched though Sister." Brianna smiled and nodded.

"Okay Ren! Tackle Yuru!" She commanded.

I felt a itch crawl across my body and I let out a growl out of instinct. "With pleasure!" I sent myself forward, intent on tackling the smug Jolteon to the ground. He laughed and moved to the side, causing me to land flat on my face on the hard wooden floor.

"Ha! So slow runt. Come on, hit me. I won't move this time." I growled, turning towards him. I felt something press against my mind, as if trying to get out. I shook off the feeling and rammed myself into his spiny body, only to fly back and land on my tail. I let out a yelp and made my way to my feet,shaking the whole time and glaring at him. "Come on Runt!" He laughed and moved around me in circles.

I glanced towards Brianna to see her staring at me with worry while Miki had her eyes narrowed at Yuru. I looked back at Yuru who stopped and batted me to the side with a paw, laughing. "So wimpy! I could do three times better then you when I was born Runt, and I was twice the size!" He laughed again and swatted at me, sending me barreling to the side and hitting me against the wall.

"Yuru! Be careful!" Brianna called out in surprise as Yuru made his way over to me, smiling. I couldn't let him get ahead of me! I couldn't let him win when Brianna wanted me to win! I felt something pressing against my mind, and let it flow through.

I let out a gasp of surprise as power flowed through my body, barely noticing a big yellow paw swipe me across the room again or Brianna's cry to stop, as I stood up and glared at Yuru. I let out a soft chuckle and my tail twitched upwards, pointing at Yuru. "Lights out brat.." I rasped out and Yuru raised his eyebrow in confusion before a purple glow wrapped around his body and lifted him upwards into the air.

"W...wha.. Hey! G.. Get me down! Help!" He cried out, but no one answered him. They were all staring at me in shock as I sent Yuru slamming into the wall as he did to me, then I flicked my tail causing him to fly up into the air and then land on his side on the ground.

I chuckled walking up to him, feeling something overtaking me.. Something dark. But I let it, it felt so good, and i pointed my tail at him once more. "Good night.." I said, there being a soft "Chime" sound and Yuru raised his head, muttering "Bitch..", before his head went down with a thump and soft snores came from his nose.

I smiled proudly, raising my head up as I felt the waves of dark energy recede back into my mind and I looked up at a shock faced Brianna. "Wow.." was all she said before gathering me up in her arms, smiling. "Good job Ren! How did you do that!" She asked, but all I could do was shrug. I didn't know either..

Miki made her way over to us, Yuru in her arms, and smiled down at me. She was at least three inches taller than Brianna. "I think I may have an explanation for that." Brianna looked up at her with a confused expression. I noticed the other Eeveelutions were also looking up at her. "There is always a chance that a Pokemon may pass its skills down to its children.. I believe that Shuu, bless his heart, may have given his last offspring his powers before he.. you know." Miki said sadly, glancing towards Taka who had her eyes clouded with grief.

Brianna nodded, her eyes also clouded with grief. "I wonder why the Pokedex acted that way then.. What do you think sis?" Miki shook her head, frowning.

"I don't know, I will get in touch with Professor Elm tomorrow and see if he can find out." Brianna nodded and then lifted me up in the air again, smiling.

"Okay Ren! Time for bed! You've had a long day haven't you?" I let out a "Vee!" of protest as Brianna made her way back to her room, laying down on the bed. She scooped me up in her arms and put me on her chest. "Tomorrow is a big day Ren! Better get lots of rest okay?"

I sighed and smiled, watching Brianna close her eyes and fall asleep. "Night Brianna.." I tucked my head into my paws and curled myself into a ball, thankful that Brianna's breast kept my tail from going into my face.

"Night Ren."

-=-=

Zane sighed as he kicked a rock, staring up at a large picture of Lilith on her best day. The day she was born. She was smiling widely, her face the picture of an angel. Beside that picture was a more recent one, her face twisted in a mock scowl as she glared at the photographer, which was Zane.

Zane felt a soft tugging on his hand and smiled down at his Zangoose, the little thing let out a soft "Zan.." and nuzzled his hand. It reminded him of Lilith when she was a kid like him and kept him company when he was sad. He picked up the little Zangoose and held her in his arms. "Hungry?" He asked softly, putting a small bottle in the Zangoose's mouth, which emptied a minute later.

Zane smiled and looked at the pictures again, then at the large gravestone that rested under them. "Good night Lilith." The Zangoose blinked up at him then tilted its head. "Zan..?" It asked confusedly and Zane laughed gently.

"Not you Lil'. The other one.. I named you after her you know? I liked her a lot.. She was really nice to me and always kept me company.." He shook his head, getting rid of the memories and he felt himself smile again as Lilith, the Zangoose, rubbed her small clawed hands against his cheek, brushing away a loose tear.

Zane smiled again and nodded. "Tomorrow Lil'. We head for Johto.. Lilith always wanted to go there." He smiled and shook his head. "Lets get some rest"

"Zan!" Lil smiled and nuzzled against him as they headed home.

-=-=

"You are here by sentenced to execution.." A loud voice ran out of the cold marble walls.

"I didn't mean to kill her! I swear! Please! Another chance! Please!" A man cried out, feeling the ground beginning to shudder under him.

"No, you knew the rules. You knew you can't kill because of your own needs, Gralkin. You are sentenced to death by which you killed. Good bye."

"No! Please I'll-" The man's words were cut off as he fell into a pool of water, his tied up hands and feet preventing him from resurfacing.

"Good bye Gralkin, may your sins be forgiven by the Leaf Mother." The loud voice said, and then all went quiet except for a soft gurgling sound from the pool, which soon fell silent as well.

-==-

Okay! That's the end of Chapter one~! How did you like it.. bad..good.. awful? I realize it'll be a tad confusing but in the end it'll be unconfusing! Everything will be explained later :D

Also, here is the DEX for the chapter.

Zane: Zangoose (Lilith) Status: Newborn, Healthy. Gender: Female

Level 5 Ability: Immune

Moves known: Scratch, Leer

Flareon (Megan) Status: Healthy Gender: Female

Level ?? Ability: Flash Fire

Moves known:Tackle, Tail whip, Helping Hand, Fire spin, Fire fang, Bite, Ember, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Last Resort.

Espeon (Shuu). Level 0. Status: Unknown. Gender: Male

Umbreon (Hitoyo) Status:Healthy Gender: Female

Level ?? Ability: Synchronize

Moves known:Tackle, Tail whip, Helping hand, Pursuit, quick Attack, Confuse ray, Faint Attack, Assurance, Last resort

Vaporeon (Taka)

Level ?? Ability: Water Absorb

Status: Healthy. Moves known:Tackle, Tail whip, Helping hand, Water gun, Quick attack, Bite, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring, Last Resort, Haze, Acid Armor

Kimono Girl Miki: Jolteon (Yuru) Status: Healthy. Gender: Male

Level 22 Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves known: Tackle Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack

Brianna: Eevee (Ren)Status: Newborn, Healthy. Gender: Female

Level: 5 Ability: Adaptability

Moves known: Unknown. Error. Error. Pokedex error. Shutting down.

Beep. - Pokedex System. Offline. Rebooting. This will take (1) Chapter.


End file.
